Andrew Wiggin
Andrew Wiggin is a main character and a Vampire at Mystic Falls High School. He was a normal teenager until offered the gift of Vampirism from Klaus. He is the son of Peter Wiggin and Julia, and the descandant of the First Lockwood. He is portrayed to be arrogant, cruel, careless and impulsive. But after becoming a vampire and trained by Stefan, he has learned to tone his behavior down a little bit. Before this time, he was considered a ," Devil " by Stefan and Elena. He is shown to have an lean, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He acts the way he does because of his insercurity and other issues. Early Life Born in 1995, Andrew grew up as a spoiled, selfish, entitled child, due to his father having a high status in fell's church, as they were descended from one of the town's founders, said to be a Salvatore though not proven true. He often remarks that his family should run the town, and is also very prone to anger. Andrew is an 17-year-old direct descendant of the famous Klaus that was present at the time of the founding. Andrew is the stereotypical "jock" type; he is average height no taller than Elena, lean and muscular with brown hair, fair skin and very brown eyes. He is described as handsome and attractive, although he is rather skinny. Andrew has thin hands and significantly thin legs. Andrew is much shorter than Stefan and at least once as broad. Andrew's family, the Wiggin's, is one founding family of Fell's Church. A day after his birthday his mother was murdered by unknown means and a vampire was the prime suspect, Andrew grieved and he had become more cruel toward his father who neglected his son. Andrew would encounter a vampire named Klaus, he offered Andrew power and of course he took the gift, he became a vampire. Andrew had learned from Klaus and sought out a way to avoid dying if his sire died. He found a witch named Abbie Bennett and she helped him so if Klaus was to die he would survive. Season 1 Season 2 Personality Andrew can be described as the average jock with some extreme issues most similiar to Klaus and Tyler. He is arrogant and selfish for the most part and sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic and competitive. Andrew became a monster after becoming a vampire but soon learned to control his bloodlust with training from Stefan. Andrew became more of a sympathizer but continued his quest for power eventually becoming a hybrid and equaling; Klaus in power. Appearance Andrew is described as being purely dashing with a chiseled face and close-cropped brown hair, his hair has a soft but gleaming light in it and sticks up at the edge. Andrew has a perfect nose that is narrow and medium, his eyes are regularly shaped and are a cloud-like grey. Andrew has thin and long lips and a little bit of freckles on his cheeks. Andrew is 6 foot 0 exact and has a skinny build though shows tremendous strength, he has thin hands and thin legs to match them. Andrew can be seen wearing the casual clothing with a expensive t-shirt or button up with a pair of jeans, of course with neat shoes. Power's & Abilities *Super Strength - V'ampires are noticeably much stronger than humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They are said to be thousands of times stronger than a human. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature.' *Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. *Super Agility - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. *Emotional Control - Vampires have the supernatural power and ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. They can "switch off" their ability to feel emotions - such as fear or guilt - allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. *Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious, giving them the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming. They are also able to distort reality and trap a human in their dreams. *Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence/control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Fangs - A vampire's fangs extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or threatened/angered. *Lapis Lazuli - Some vampires possess a Lapis Lazuli ring or necklace that enables them to walk in daylight without being harmed. *Sire Bond - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *Eidetic Memory - Vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget since becomig sired into the species. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently, regarless of how far such memories recede into the past. Weakness **'Decapitation' - Dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. **'Fire or Sunlight' - Prolonged exposure to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. **'Wood' - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon will cause the vampire to become severely weak. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. **'Vervain' - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. **'Heart Extraction' - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. **'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they someone get in they will presumably suffocate. **'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including the creation of harmful magical objects. **'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. **'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. **'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. **'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for several hours. **'Hunter's Curse '- If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. **'The Cure ' - If a vampire takes the cure it will become human again. Category:Ant22 Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampire Category:Undead